El tiempo vuela, las heridas no
by BooksLover1603
Summary: "Hace un año que Tris ya no está. Y me gustaría decir que lo he superado, que lo estoy tomando bien, o que tan siquiera he mejorado. Pero sería mentirme a mí mismo. Y ahora mismo, no tengo fuerzas para mentir." Este fic participa en el concurso "Tu personaje favorito" de"Un Abismo de Facciones". One-Shot


**EL TIEMPO VUELA, LAS HERIDAS NO.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Yo no soy dueña de la saga Divergente, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Tanto la trilogía como todo lo demás pertenecen a __**Veronica Roth**__. La canción que está escrita, tampoco me pertenece. Se llama __**Amor Eterno **__y le pertenece a __**Juan Gabriel**__._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este FanFic contiene __**spoliers**__ de __**Allegiant**__así como posiblemente de los otros dos libros complementarios de la saga. Se recomiendo no leerle hasta haber terminado todos los libros de la trilogía. __**Se lee bajo su propia responsabilidad**__._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Tu personaje favorito**__" del foro "__**Un Abismo de Facciones**__"._

* * *

**CUATRO:**

El aire frío se escurre como agua por la pequeña rendija de la ventana, y cuando hace contacto con mi piel me produce un escalofrío que recorre desde la parte de atrás de mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja. Y por alguna razón… me recuerda a ella.

Hace un año que Tris ya no está. Y me gustaría decir que lo he superado, que lo estoy tomando bien, o que tan siquiera he mejorado. Pero sería mentirme a mí mismo. Y ahora mismo, no tengo fuerzas para mentir.

Ahora estoy sentado en algún pasillo del Hotel, mirando por la ventana. La verdad es que lo único que sé es que estoy en el primer piso, ya que puedo ver la calle y la gente que pasa por ahí. Además, todavía no supero mi miedo a las alturas y no se me ocurriría mirar a través de la ventana de algún piso superior. Suspiro. Ella amaba las alturas.

La nieve lo hace todo incluso peor.

Si alguna vez me llego a gustar el invierno, ahora lo aborrezco. Aún tengo claro el recuerdo de cuando iba de camino hacia los Laboratorios. Tenía la esperanza de poder ver su cara de emoción cuando viera la nieve, o de oír una de sus frases positivas, casi podía ver sus ojos resplandeciendo antes el espectáculo de los copos de nieve cayendo. Pero eso no pasó. Ni va a pasar.

Esto normalmente pasa a menudo. Muy a menudo de hecho. Trato de imaginar que diría ella acerca de un tema, o su reacción ante un suceso, juró que incluso a veces puedo oír su risa escandalosa, con hipidos cuando tenía que tomar aire. Todo lo contrario a una risa Abnegada. La suya era una risa osada. Sonrío.

-¿Estás pensando en ella? –escucho una voz detrás de mí. Giro mi cabeza y veo a Zeke parado detrás de mí. No somos amigos, al menos no como antes, pero eso no significa que nos ignoremos.

-Algo así

-La extrañas ¿no? – me pregunta y se sienta a mi lado, mirando también por la ventana.

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?- digo mirando hacia la ventana.

-No lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, porque sé que él también está intentando superar su perdida. Y eso es mi culpa. Y aunque él y todos los demás digan lo contrario, sé que eso no es lo que piensa él. O yo.

-Van a hacer una celebración en el lobby del Hotel- Zeke dice- Por algo llamado Navidad. Pensé que talvez querrías venir. Ahora cualquier distracción es buena.

-Gracias. – Digo - pero creo que iré a dar un paseo a fuera. – me levanto.

Él se levanta de su asiento también y se aleja por un pasillo, pero antes de dar vuelta gira su espalda y dice –Si cambias de opinión, te estaremos esperando. –esta vez termina de darse la vuelta y desaparece entre las sombras del pasillo.

Yo en cambio, camino hacia el lobby del Hotel y después salgo por la puerta principal. Si va a haber una fiesta aquí, no quiero estar aquí cuando ocurra. En estos momentos, la felicidad me enferma. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y comienzo a caminar por la acera, para protegerme un poco de los copos de nieve que aún siguen cayendo frecuentemente.

Tal vez Tris no era una cordial, pero sus ojos siempre se iluminaban ante cosas como estas. A cosas tan sencillas como una fogata. Por algún motivo la impresionaban, o inspiraban… supongo que nuca sabré realmente.

Después de un rato de caminar me siento en una banca, al lado de un pequeño puesto de flores. El vendedor parece un poco desilusionado, y por la abundancia de flores que tiene, se puede decir que no ha tenido muchos clientes el día de hoy.

La extraño, de camino a la luna y de regreso. No hay otra manera de decirlo. Ella era la única razón de que me hubiera quedado en Osadía, la única en la que podía confiar en todo el complejo. Y en toda la ciudad. Ni siquiera el regreso de mi madre puede reemplazar el vacío que siento en mi pecho. Y lo peor de todo es que no hay manera de llenarlo.

Cuando solía sentirme así ella me consolaba, con sus argumentos Eruditos, que decían que no tenía razón de estar así. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, me ayudaba. A veces me pregunto si algún día podré superarlo. Creo cuando el día de su muerte, entendí el significado de _inconsolable_. Porque justo así era como me sentía.

En ese momento unos músicos se ponen en la calle de en frente, y por alguna razón captan mi atención. Entonces la música empieza.

La música es suave, incluso suena feliz. Frunzo el ceño, y estoy a punto de escapar de la melodía cuando escuchó la letra.

_Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos_

_Que lloran en silencio, por tu amor_

_Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro_

_El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós_

_Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

_Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_

_Prefiero estar dormido que despierto_

_De tanto que me duele que no estés_

_Como quisiera, que tú vivieras_

_Que tus ojitos, jamás se hubieran_

_Cerrado nunca, y estar mirándolos_

_Amor eterno, e inolvidable_

_Tarde o temprano, estaré contigo_

_Para seguir…. Amándonos_

La canción termina, y yo sigo parado en la acera. Mirando a los músicos perplejo. Pero reacciono, y en vez de seguir mi camino, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al puesto de flores. Compró una rosa, y a pesar de que es poco el vendedor me sonríe. Luego camino hacia los músicos, y antes de dejar caer la flor a sus pies, digo en un murmuro apenas audible.

-Feliz Navidad, Tris

Y después me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al lobby del hotel.


End file.
